Teo x Oc Special Service
by Dreamdimension
Summary: Not many Teo x Oc fanfics so made one myself, hope that you'll enjoy it. I tried my best in it,reviews are welcome,it would make me very happy


After hours of training my sword fighting with Zuko and earth bending with Toph whom I have admired greatly, I decided to cut some slack and relax before dinner is ready. I stretched as I made my way towards my room in western air temple, 'Wow, this place is really convenient to hide and train in. Though it was attacked,it should still buy us some time to hide and recuperate from the failed invasion'.

Upon reaching my room, I passed Teo's room to catch a side-way glimpse of him un-wrapping the bandages of his legs on the bed. I stopped at the doorway," Hey, Teo", I smiled. Noticing my presence, Teo looked away from what he was doing and greeted me as well, "Hi Kira, done with training? Haven't seen you for a couple of hours, going to your room now?" "Yea, I'm exhausted…gonna go rest up for a bit", I replied as I rubbed my sore muscles at the back of my neck. Teo somehow noticed it, and gestured me to come in with his right hand. "Yea? What's up?, I wondered in questioningly.

"You look like you're aching lemme help you relax your muscles, I'm actually pretty good at it since sitting in a wheelchair for long time can make you sore even without moving much I do self massages to release tension. I even do it for my dad too when he overworks in his lab", he said grinning confidently. I blushed a bit on my cheeks at the thought of Teo giving me such a service, I did have quite a crush on him ever since I met him and was hoping to bring that friendship level higher if possible. But I myself was too shy in things like love, so I kind of kept my distance from him but still tried stirring a bit conversation with him from time to time when I could control myself from smiling like an idiot and blushing.

"Umm..it's alright, I'm fine and I think some stretching and rest should do me enough good", I started backing away slowly. If I accepted I don't think I could control my expressions any longer especially if he's touching me! "Besides, you look busy, I..I wouldn't want to be bothering you..""But you won't be disturbing me, besides I could use some help in unwrapping my leg bandages, so think about it as a trade ok?", he gave such a charming smile that I couldn't refuse. "Okay..Then..", I decided to give in. I placed my twin blades at the side of the wall next to the door and made my way to his bed, seating myself at his right side I began unwinding the white bandage around his legs.

There was an awkward silence between us, and I felt like I was having a hard time breathing in this atmosphere. Teo just stared at me helping him undo the wrappings, "So what were you doing for your training?", I was extremely grateful that he had finally spoke, as I was having a hard time coming up with to chat with him about. "Ah! I just trained with Zuko and Toph today, it was quite a fruitful experience for me, I learnt a few new techniques and learned to counter and defend quite well" I said cheerfully. "Really? That's great then, your efforts should bear fruit. Are you going to continue the routine?", he asked. "Well, I'm planning to do some self training on my own tomorrow, but am going back to spar with them afterwards. How was your day?", by that time I had finished taking off the bandages for him.

Teo rubbed his thighs and the lower portion of his legs, "Sigh~ It's always good to let them breathe for a while even though I can't use them anymore, they're still pretty much alive",he stretched a bit before motioning me to sit in between his legs patting with his left hand. My cheeks started to burn again, "Huh…You want me to..", "Well I can't give you a good massage with you on my side, it'll be difficult for me too. Come on~I won't bite", he laughed before giving me a wink, making me squeal more inside. He ushered me onto the spot he patted, and as I crawled over, I could feel the heat radiating from his chest behind me as I sat down.

I found it too much and started to get up, "Hey, hey, hey..I haven't even started yet", he grabbed me back from my shoulders and waist pushing me against him, this made me even more flustered and so I tried to struggle away, but he only gripped me tighter and I felt more of him. He was surprisingly strong in his upper body, his waist was trimmed and I could feel the muscle underneath the flesh. His arms were not bulky like a wrestler but had nicely toned lean muscles from the constant steering of the wheels and gears of his wheelchair. I was getting overwhelmed from this body contact, but he didn't seem to letting go anytime soon, and..is it me or does he seem to be enjoying this? He laughed at the situation like it some kind of game. Regardless I gave up and stopped fighting against him, pouting. Teo grinned in satisfaction and began to work his magic.

"Where is it aching right now?" he asked placing both his hands on my shoulders. His hands are quite big, definitely larger than mine but somehow made me feel safe and comfortable. I started to relax into him, "The part near the back of my neck", I pointed the area I am usually sore from. Hands still on my shoulders, he slid them towards my neck, and began rubbing the flesh with his thumbs in circular motion adding a bit of pressure, the rest of his fingers were kneading my shoulder blades, I sighed in content as I felt my muscles loosening at his manipulations. Taking note of my reaction, Teo continued the same procedure for a five more minutes. He then shifted movement and traced both thumbs on the outer line of my spine, kneading the meat around it like bread as he slid up and down, repeating the same circular motion of the thumbs." Is this ok? Not too hard?", he gently asked. " Yup! This is great! You're really good at this Teo!" I smiled as I arched my back forward supporting myself with my both hands at my knees, as he presses against my back. I was wearing a tanned T-shirt for training different from my usual outfit, so it was easier for me to feel the massage as the cloth is thinner.

After a few minutes, I could feel all the tension in my body released, and as much as I want this bliss to go on longer, I thought Teo's hands would be getting tired from massaging me for quite a long time, so I thanked him and got up from my spot. But I was pulled down yet again by him by the arms, "Um, Teo? I already said that my body is relaxed now, so it's fine". Teo didn't say anything, and just kept his hands in gripped in the same place. My body began heating up again and I became uncomfortable as he didn't reply. "Kira.." his voice became slightly husky and it sent me tingling with excitement. "Yes?", I sputtered out.

"Why do you keep distancing yourself from me?", I could hear it in his voice that he sounded quite sad, "What do you mean I distance myself from you? I still talk to right? And I hang out with you and our friends", I was slightly confused at where this was going but I was kind of worried that I have hurt him in any way. "Yea, but…you look away whenever I look at you in the eye, like you are avoiding me. And you feel kind of distant when you're with me, did I do anything that made you uncomfortable?", he leaned forward placing his forehead against my back but had to bend quite a bit as he was a head taller. I felt his steady breath on me as his grip tightens slowly but not hard enough to give me pain. I blushed many shades of red in this situation and that he does pay attention to how I have been acting around him, which was extremely embarrassing for me. However this made me glad inside that he was paying attention to me. But I felt bad for making him feel like this, so I decided to tell him the truth. I pondered about it for a while on to confess it without making sound like a weirdo even though I already am acting like one, have chosen my words, I took a deep breath.

"It's not your fault, actually…I was just shy", I said looking away. Teo lifted his head when I spoke," Why?"He questioned. Gathering all of my courage, I spitted it out like a bullet," Because I like you a lot okay? I get butterflies in my stomach when I come near you or get red when I look at you and talk to you directly face to face. I start grinning like an idiot sometimes, that's just plain embarrassing..!" I shut my eyes tightly hoping that I could just disappear into this air right now, thinking that Teo must've thought that I'm such a creep. But I was enveloped into a big hug from him, causing me to shoot my eyes open. At that moment I felt very warm inside, Teo placed his chin over my shoulder next to my neck, and chuckled deeply. I became beet red feeling his hot breath on my bare skin, "Really? It was just that? I was worried for a sec there" I felt him breathe in my scent deeply on my neck before he spoke, " I like you very much too.."

Upon hearing that I felt very happy, 'Thank goodness' I breathed a sigh of relief, 'This turned out well' Well I lost myself in my own thoughts.. "Kira? " Teo called out. "Yea?" I turned to face him only to be met with a pair of lips over mine. It was slow and sweet, I lost myself into it till we released, he shifted my legs over his left leg so that could turn more easily towards him. I slid my arms around his neck, caressing his brunette hair, while he wounded his arms around my waist in a protective manner. We kissed again as I felt more of him on my mouth, it became more heated as we continued. His lips were slightly chapped but still soft and warm. He began rub his hand against my back and pressed me more onto him as he slid his tongue in between the kisses, I was surprised at first but obliged and allowed him in and so he explored the cavern in my mouth. He rubbed the roof gently before stroking my tongue sensually and tangled with it, 'How did he even learn to do this?' I wondered. Moments later, we changed to short ones that were gentle and lasting each time, I traced the back of his neck and the sides of his jaw line with my finger tips stroking at the same time earning small groans. We pulled apart for rest before he gave a last kiss to my left cheek, and pressed our foreheads together as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Dinner is ready!" Katara called out to everyone, we both broke apart at that moment. He released me and I got up to help him up onto a rock chair I earth-bended, seating him on it. I made the chair slide across the ground through bending, picking up my twin blades in the process and made our way towards the rest of the group pretending that nothing happened.

That was, until Sokka started yammering about what he spotted Teo and I did in Teo's room through the window, when he was shot off by one of Toph's rock bursts. Zuko was slightly shocked but his face held a hint of blush upon staring at both of us. Katara stood like a statue leaning near the pot of food gawking. Aang was surprised and began glancing at katara's direction. Suki giggled. Haru and The Duke were dumbfounded that Teo even scored a girl. Toph laughed hysterically at the reactions of the others and gave me a big thumbs up. "So Teo, my man, how did the two of you start off the mood~?" Sokka was already arching both eyebrows up and down like a pervert. "Well~ Ahahaha.. " Teo rubbed the back of his head.

"It started with a massage…"I took the answer. Everyone gawked at me while I tried to brush it off with my scarlet red face and furrowed my brows as I concentrated on my meal. Haru,Sokka, and The Duke, whistled, thinking to themselves that it was a good method to woo a girl. Teo decided to save the embarrassment and changed topic, going on about his new discovery of the new tunnels in the temple. And so the night ended with laughs and funny stories as we sat around the warm campfire, with me and Teo stealing quick glances at each other and a goodnight kiss and an invitation to his new discovery sites before we hit the sacks.


End file.
